Un nuevo amor
by cami-love3
Summary: Stan Marsh ama a Kyle pero con el tiempo empieza a enamorarse de otra persona llamada Tweek Parejas principales: Steek y Cryle Parejas secundarias: Bunny, Dip, Style y Creek


Hola chicos y chicas esta es mi primera historia o fanfic me cuesta hacer historias pero esta es la primera vez que se me ocurre una historia tan fácilmente espero que así sea con los siguientes capítulos :3 y les quería decir una cosita a mí me gusta el yaoi (chico x chico) porque es un amor sincero no cualquier hombre admitiría su amor por otro hombre obviamente también me gusta la relación chico x chica mejor dicho yo no tengo preferencia en ningún tipo de relación en particular bueno me estoy desviando de el tema lo que les quería decir es que iré cambiando de narrador cada cierto tiempo y ojala disfrutéis de mi historia.

**Parejas principales: Steek y Cryle **

Secundarias: Bunny, Dip, Style y Creek

**Un nuevo amor**

**Capitulo uno: los exámenes se acercan!**

**Narrador: Stan**

Ya voy en secundaria, tengo 16 años y estoy muy estresado porque se acercan los exámenes y no soy muy bueno en Matemáticas que digamos.

Hoy me levante temprano para ir a la escuela cuando llegue al paradero de autobús me encontré con mi mejor amigo Kyle se veía tan lindo como siempre así es me gusta mi mejor amigo de la infancia y eso era lo peor que me podía pasar en mi maldita vida, que pasaría si un día de estos le confieso mis sentimientos y me rechaza o peor no me quiere volver a ver o muchísimo peor me mata hay mismo y lo malo es que no reviviría como Kenny.

"Stan estas bien?" dijo Kyle pero no lo tome en cuenta porque estaba en mi otro mundo con todos mis pensamientos.

Hasta que…

El estúpido de Cartman llego y lo peor solamente con el propósito de molestar a Kyle.

"Hola judío" dijo Cartman con tono de burla.

"¡Cuando vas a dejar de llamarme judío culón!" grito Kyle que ya estaba muy fastidiado de que Cartman siempre lo molestara por ser judío.

"¡No me digas culón judío!"

Yo me di cuenta de la situación ya que debido a los gritos logre salir de mi otro mundo.

"¡No le digas judío culón!" los dos me miraron.

"¡No me digas culón hippie¡"

"¡No me digas hippie culón" antes de que Cartman gritara llego el autobús y nosotros entramos pero Cartman seguía mirándome con cierto rencor.

Cuando entramos se me ocurrió una idea maravillosa tal vez no tan maravillosa pero eso no significaba que no era una buena idea, decidí ir a pedirle a Tweek que me ayudara con mis estudios ya que el sacaba muy buenas notas ya me lo imagino tratando de escribir con sus manos temblorosas después de pensar me decidí a caminar por el estrecho pasillo del autobús hasta acercarme lo suficiente a él.

"Hola Tweek" le dije esto y le sonreí.

"**GAH!**" Tweek dio un pequeño saltito, yo trate de aguantarme la risa pero se me salió una pequeña carcajada y después de esto trate de calmarlo.

"Tranquilo Tweek soy yo Stan solo quería pedirte un pequeño favor" le sonreí para que se calmara.

"Me podrías ayudar en mis estudios" le sonreí "Cla-claro que si"

Tweek me miro temblando pero mucho menos que antes y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa era tan adorable espera un momento porque estoy pensando en el de esta manera se supone que me gusta Kyle no Tweek el solo es mi amigo aunque debo admitir que Tweek es adorable en muchos aspectos…espera está pasando de nuevo.

"St-Stan estas bien" lo mire, afirme con la cabeza y me senté al lado de Tweek.

**Narrador: Tweek**

Esta mañana Stan me pidió ayuda para estudiar realmente me sorprendí porque normalmente la gente me trata con un fenómeno a excepción de algunas personas como Craig, etc. (me da latita escribir todos los nombres).

Suena la campana para entrar a clases.

"**GAH!"** tengo que ir a clase o llegare tarde, al llegar me senté junto a Craig como siempre lo hacía.

Después de clases.

Salí de la sala de clases para ir con Craig pero…

Llego Stan con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hola Tweek te quería preguntar cuando podríamos estudiar juntos ya que se acercan los exámenes" lo mire y se me ocurrió una idea.

"**GAH! **Si tu quieres po-podemos…ngh ir a mi casa pa-para…estudiar" lo mire un poco nervioso ya que no sabía si le iba a gustar la idea o no.

"Claro es una muy buena idea hay podemos estudiar los dos sin que nadie nos moleste" lo mire y le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas.

**Narrador: Stan**

Me pareció una genial idea estudiar en su casa y le dije "Claro es una muy buena idea hay podemos estudiar los dos sin que nadie nos moleste" lo mire y me puse rojo al ver que era la primera vez que Tweek me sonreía de esa manera.

"**GAH!** Estas bien es-estas todo rojo ¡ti-tienes fiebre o algo!" al parecer Tweek estaba preocupado por mi estado y eso me puso realmente feliz espera un momento porque me sonroje no me digas que me gus… no, no, no y no, eso no puede ser posible es Kyle el que me gusta no Tweek, esto es muy complicado.

Suena la campana para entrar a clases.

"**GAH!**" me reí al escuchar su grito.

"No t-te rías ngh…" pare de reírme para dirigirme a clase pero me acorde que esta clase me tocaba con Tweek y pensé que podía aprovechar esa clase para conocer más a Tweek.

"Tweek que te parece si esta clase nos sentamos juntos"

"es-esta…bien" lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la sala de clases.

Mierda recordé que me tocaba matemáticas no importa lo bueno es que Tweek me podía explicar algo de la materia.

Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en los últimos asientos que quedaban disponibles ya que los demás habían sido ocupados por los que llegaron más temprano, me dio un escalofrió al sentir que Craig me miraba con cierto enojo ahora que mierda había hecho para Craig me odiara más y me di cuenta que era porque me había sentado con Tweek ahora todo tiene sentido pero aun así me va a matar debo calmarme le explicare todo cuando termine la clase y así evitare una visita al hospital y varios huesos rotos.

Todos hablaban hasta que la profesora entro.

"Cállense de una vez y saquen sus cuadernos!"

"**GAH!**" Tweek se había asustado debido al gran grito de la profesora.

"Hoy podrán trabajar en grupos de a dos ya que tendrán que hacer una tarea donde aran cálculos y explicaran la función de cada formula me refiero a la función de la multiplicación, división, etc así que busquen una pareja" que suerte podre trabajar con Tweek.

**Narrador: omnisciente**

(Ahora saldrán Butters y Kenny)

"Butters quieres ser mi pareja" Kenny miro a Butters con una sonrisa coqueta.

"No, e-eres un pervertido prefiero ser la pareja de otro" Butters estaba nervioso ya que sabía que Kenny era un pervertido especialmente con el.

"Vamos Butters sabes que quieres" Kenny se lamio los labios y Butters se estremeció quedando perturbado ya que sabia sus intenciones.

"No es no" Butters ya empezaba a temblar porque sabía que Kenny no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"Ooo Butteeers te daré una recompensa que te encantara si te conviertes en mi pareja para "estudiar" que te parece" Butters estaba entre decir que sí o no y dijo…

"Está bien" Kenny salto de alegría que casi se cae arriba de Kyle (así es el también estaba presente al frente de Kenny)

"Ten más cuidado Kenny" Kyle se enojo un poco por lo despreocupado que era.

"Lo siento Kyle" y Kenny abrazo a Butters como si fuera un peluche.

"Pa-para Kenny- dijo Butters que estaba todo rojo.

"Que tierno y adorable eres mi pequeño Butters" dijo Kenny lo que provoco que Butters se pusiera aun más rojo.

"Tu pequeño que…" dijo Kyle con cara de preocupación ya que cuando vio a Butters creyó que el iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba.

"Celoso?" dijo Kenny con tono de burla.

"Claro que no" dijo Kyle enojado, Kenny le dio un beso en la frente a Butters lo cual provoco que Butters se desmallara.

"Creo que alguien llego a su límite" dijo Kyle mientras Kenny reía

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo ojala les allá gustado y decidme lo que opináis sobre mi historia :3 menos mal logre terminar el capitulo a tiempo bueno hasta el próximo capitulo bye y que tengáis un buen día.


End file.
